Dulcemente Infiel
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Con esos besos de lengua que ambas nos damos con sabor a frambuesa y fresa.Ella a la mitad del bosque donde no hay nadie,me toma de la cintura y me coloca en el suelo.Una encima de la otra.Bajo la luna y su luz nos reconocemos. FEMSLASH


Aquí mi nuevo one-shoot sinceramente espero que les guste. Es un nuevo femslash que es a lo que últimamente me dedico. Si no leen Femslash explicito o algo mas que besos no lo lean. Lo hice ya que una hermosa escritora me reto,jaja,pero ya lo tengo aquí espero que opine. Y por ultimo mi adorada y estrenando Beta-Reader Pandora Lover gracias por tu ayuda.

* * *

**-Dulcemente Infiel-**

¿Quien dijo que soy una humana común y corriente?  
Común no lo creo, ya que usualmente atraigo el peligro.  
Siempre me meto en problemas y esto lo demuestra.

Es inexplicable para nosotras y para aquellos que no entienden nuestra atracción.

Una humana torpe como yo, termina con una hermosa lincantropa como ella.

Yo todavía sigo confusa con nuestros encuentros, pero toda duda se esparce cuando ella llega.

Tal vez ella no este imprimada de mi , pero algo siente, y yo la deseo fervientemente.

Otra vez la espero en la esquina del bosque de mi casa, lo mas seguro es que ella se dio cuenta que estoy aquí y me hace esperar.  
Cosa que le hace feliz, porque me enoja el esperar y al parecer eso le hace gracia.

Con un sigiloso andar camina hacia mi y una sonrisa burlona que me hace amarla.

Cualquiera diría que esa sonrisa se ver a mejor en un hombre,  
pero a mi me fascina en ella.

Se burla de mi por el ridículo sonrojo que me da al verla.  
Para luego acercarse y rozarme los labios con su aliento que traspasa por mi boca con su sabor a frambuesa.

Y me besa con dominio, con destreza e ímpetu.

Con esos besos de lengua que ambas nos damos con sabor de frambuesa y fresa según ella.  
Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.  
La tomo del pelo y me hace parar.

Odio el control que tiene pero al final me hace adorarlo,  
siempre es mejor esperar con paciencia las cosas buenas.

Abro los ojos y ella me ve con expresión de estar esperando una eternidad por mi solo movimiento de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Ya terminaste, Isabella? - me pregunta media burlona y con un toque de maldad que ambas sabemos que es cariño.  
Normalmente, alguien me llama así y lo fulmino con la mirada, pero con ella es diferente, me gusta como se escucha mi nombre de sus labios.  
Que me gustaría que estuvieran ocupados con los míos.

- No- le contesto llanamente.

Ella solo sonríe, cosa que solo hace conmigo, ya que no muestra felicidad ante todos.  
Esas personas están contadas.

- Aquí no, vamos - me dice con una voz que demuestra deseo.

Sin tomar en cuenta mi contestación me toma de la cintura y me sube a su regazo, enrollo las piernas en sus muslos y ella me toma con un brazo la cintura quedando nuestras caras de frente.

- ¿A donde vamos? - le pregunto curiosa.

Ella se encoje de hombros y dice:  
- Eso no tiene importacia - solo decido callarme y ser paciente.

De momento, me viene una idea a la cabeza.  
Empiezo a besarle el cuello lentamente en toda su extension.

Lo muerdo, lo lamo y vuelvo a besarlo.  
Puedo sentir como Leah tiembla por la sensacion de lujuria.

Decido frotarme sobre ella y tomar un mechon de su negro cabello y enroscarlo en mis dedos mientras me encargo nuevamente de morderle el cuello.

Entonces sale un gemido de su boca.  
Siento como ambas respiramos agitada mente y nuestros corazones laten frenéticamente.

Pero ella es terca y sigue caminando.

- No me lo pones fácil, Isabella - dice ella con voz ronca.

- Sencillo: no camines mas y terminemos con esto- le digo en apenas un susurro.

- ¿No te importa que aparezca el idiota de Jacob o tu chupasangres de Cullen? - pregunta a punto de ceder.

Lo pienso y, finalmente, me doy cuenta que solo la quiero y deseo a ella.  
Y lo demás que se vaya al demonio.  
- No - le contesto en una voz que demuestra excitación.

Entonces, a mitad del bosque donde no hay nadie, me toma de la cintura y me coloca en el suelo.  
Ahora ella quiere tener el control y no se lo prohíbo.

Me desabrocha la camisa y me besa los labios introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.  
Nos besamos mutuamente en este juego de saliva y caricias.

Ya mi camisa no existe y la suya tampoco, ella, al parecer, se encargo de todo.  
No tengo frió gracias a su temperatura corporal.

Me toma de sorpresa y, masajeando mis senos, provoca que me salga un gemido.  
Echo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer.  
Y ella decide besarme la boca, continuando por la barbilla y el cuello para terminar bajando hasta mis pechos.  
Besa la parte desnuda de ellos y la otra parte cubierta los muerde a través de la fina tela, haciendo que me duelan y muera de placer al mismo tiempo.

Presiona mis caderas con sus manos tratando de sentirlas haciéndolas suyas y se pega a mi mas de lo imaginable.

La tomo del pelo, la acerco a mi, la beso con fiereza, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida.  
Con experiencia, con una fuerza inimaginable y con el objetivo de no separarme de esos labios en un rato.  
Pero el oxigeno es limitado.  
Termino de besarle para quitarle el pantalón y sentirla en toda su extensión.  
Se los quito dejándola en ropa interior, pero ella decide actuar.

Se adelanta y me quita los zapatos, medias y pantalones dejándome solo en bragas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Me levanta del suelo y me pone a horcajadas sobre ella, me acaricia mi intimidad con un solo roce de su palma que me hace sostener la respiración por un segundo.

Y sabe que estoy húmeda, hago lo mismo y encuentro que ella también lo esta.

Me besa la boca mientras yo le masajeo los senos y ella baja sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura y luego a mi trasero.  
Lo toca como si estuviera amoldandolo a sus manos o grabándolo en ellas de recuerdo.

Vuelve y me tira al piso sin despegar nuestras bocas un segundo.  
Le quito el encaje haciendo maniobras, y ambas quedamos en bragas mientras nos tocamos, acariciamos, besamos y jugamos con maldad a ver quien sabe mas.  
Yo le quito sus bragas y ella las mías.  
Quedamos totalmente desnudas, dejamos de besarnos y nos contemplamos.

Por un segundo, nos damos cuenta que se volvió de noche y pronto habrá que volver.

Una encima de la otra.  
Ella con su piel marrón olivacea y yo blanca y pálida.  
Bajo la luna y su luz nos reconocemos.

Hermosas y juntas, exquisitas.

Nos damos nuestros últimos besos, frotes salvajes para convertirlos en besos y caricias suaves.

Yo me quedo boca arriba y ella boca abajo a mi lado, descansando.

Somos conscientes de que esto no puede pasar otra vez.  
La próxima tiene que ser a escondidas, alguien pudo habernos encontrado.

También somos conscientes de que ya tenemos que vestirnos.  
Pero que nos demoremos un poco mas no importa.

Nos vestimos y quedamos tiradas una al lado de la otra una vez mas.  
Ahora si nos encuentran lo mas que pueden alegar es que es raro vernos juntas y nos pregunten que estamos tramando o que hemos hecho.

Exceptuando que el olor a naturaleza se mezcla con el olor a sexo.

Disfrutamos nuestros últimos momentos de compañía en silencio.

Y ella decide llevarme otra vez a la esquina del bosque de mi casa.  
El viaje se me hace largo en la tentación de no volverla a besar y corto en que ya tengo que decirle adiós.

Me voy con la idea de despedirme con un beso casto pero ella se me adelanta y me besa lo mas apasionadamente posible.

Nos separamos y ese es el adiós.

- Hasta pronto, Ovejita - se despide la descarada recordándome que soy infiel y que así me llama el.

Y yo solo puedo reírme frescamente con diversión y decirle:

- Adiós, Leah - deseando que vuelva pronto y con mas.

Porque ella me da todo lo que ellos no me dan. Y yo le doy todo lo que tengo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado yo quede muerta con lo que escribí.

REVIEW al Femslash.

Besos y hasta luego.


End file.
